The Story of Naruko and Sakura
by daedravitch
Summary: When Naruto is turned into a girl, will he finally find love? As well as his place in the village? srry had cpu problems, couldnt find a dill to write with on it and i have my other 2 fics as well.
1. Naruko and Sakura

A/N) I don't own anything in this story except for Bane and the store. If you don't like lesbianism then go some where else.. i will let every 1 no when i have deemed the story finished okay.

As Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiah, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Gaara, and Tenten were making their way through the Forest of Death looking for intruders, they come across a clearing and decide to rest for a few hours.

"OK, Naruto, you and Sasuke will scout to the north for the enemy, go about twenty-five to twenty-eight meters out and set up traps randomly. Kiba, you and Akamaru do the same going south, Neji, you and Shino take the west, and Gaara and I will take the east. Sakura, you and Tenten stay here and set up camp," said Shikamaru.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh shut up Naruto." Sakura snapped, tired of his whining for the past 3 days while they were hunting.

"Seriously Naruto, do you have to complain about everything?" asked Tenten.

"If it involves me and Sasuke, yes!" Naruto yelled.

"Sheesh Naruto, why don't you yell loud enough to give our position away to the enemy huh? Sides, the way you complain about Sasuke all the time, people would think you have a crush on him." Kiba commented.

"Oh yea! Well at least I don't sleep with a dog every night!" Naruto snapped with both Kiba and Akamaru growling with his comment.

"Shut up both of you, you both will ruin everything." Gaara said.

"Whatever." Naruto and Kiba grumbled at the same time.

After all the guys left, Sakura and Tenten got to work on setting up the camp site, "Man sometimes I wish Naruto would just shut up, you know Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yea but if he did, he wouldn't be Naruto anymore. By the way Sakura have you found a boyfriend yet?" Tenten asked.

Blushing, Sakura answered "No. Ever since I lost my obsession with Sasuke I just haven't found anyone I want to date."

As Sakura and Tenten finished setting up camp, they had about forty-five minutes to themselves, so Sakura uses a jutsu to make two pools of water and then decides to soak in one and wall them off. As Tenten hears the walls go up, she gets a little curious and decides to go and investigate, when she finds the walls and signs indicating boys and girls, and sees the steam rising from the side with the girls' insignia. See no entrance where she is, she decides to go around to the other side and finds an entry point, and finds another walled off section for clothes, seeing Sakura's complete outfit safely inside, she then strips and joins Sakura in the makeshift hot spring. As Sakura notices Tenten enter, she blushes at Tenten's nude form, with her neatly trimmed pubic hair near her slightly puffy pussy, her smooth flat abs, and her size DD breasts. Sakura's own size D breasts, smooth flat abs, and her 'S' shaped pubic hair right above her flat and small clit were hidden under water.

"Why are you blushing so much Sakura?" Tenten asks with a slightly confused face.

"I-It's my first time to see a fellow kunoichi naked is all." answered Sakura.

"How is that possible? You had to have been to the hot springs with fellow women?" Tenten asked really confused now.

"Yes but I never went on the nude days because I'm really shy about my body." Sakura answered blushing profusely now.

"Well, I make it a habit to go on those days to see the competition," Tenten stated flatly, "come on out and let me see if you have any basis for that low self-esteem."

"B-b-but what if the guys return?" stammered Sakura.

"So what, we are confined remember? Come on out before I drag you out and give you a good spanking on that ass of yours." Tenten demanded.

Slowly, Sakura stood and climbed out, giving Tenten a good show of her ass and clit, "Damn that's a nice ass girl! Even better than mine I have to say!" Tenten said getting excited with just the little view she had.

Shocked and embarrassed, Sakura stood up straight and tried desperately to cover up her ass. "Oh stop that Sakura! It was a compliment, take it with pride and turn around so I can tell you if you should be shy or not!" Tenten half exclaimed.

Feeling a little better, Sakura turned around and stood slightly embarrassed in front of Tenten. Tenten, getting her first real look at Sakura's body, didn't notice her jaw opening, "O my god Sakura, why the hell where you so self-conscious about your body! Hell, you would put many a kunoichi to shame! Only Lady Tsunade rivals you, and that's because of her massive melons!" Tenten exclaims.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked incredulous at Tenten's statement, "am I really that beautiful?"

"Hell yes!" Tenten nearly yells as she moves towards Sakura, "Now, come here and let me show you what else happens on nude day at the hot springs for the women."

As Sakura's slowly dripping form moves towards Tenten's nude body, they embrace and start making out like two mad women. As Sakura slowly extends her tongue, not knowing what to do. Sakura's tongue ever so slowly poked out between her lips and flicked Tenten's lips and was surprised to find that in a flash, Tenten had sucked her tongue into her own mouth and was fighting it with her own while simultaneously moving it all throughout the inside of her mouth, so Sakura could get a good taste of her oral orifice.

As Sakura and Tenten broke away, Sakura commented, "Mmmmmm that was really good, but why did you stop Tenten?"

"Because, I want to show you something else now," Tenten answered, "lay down and spread your legs open okay."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Please? Trust me, it'll feel really good." Tenten begged.

Slowly Sakura lies down and spreads her legs open, as Tenten gets on her hands and knees and crawled towards Sakura, she could smell Sakura's excitement and started a small stream out of her own pussy. Finally Sakura felt the tongue of Tenten and shuddered at how great it felt, Sakura had masturbated by herself before, but this felt like she had literally died and gone to heaven. Sakura, moaning like there was no tomorrow, didn't even notice Tenten swing her hips around until she felt something brush her nose, opening her eyes and seeing Tenten's cunt no more than seven or eight centimeter from her face. Tentatively she stuck her tongue out and flicked Tenten's pussy lips and found that she loved her friends taste, swinging her arms up and around Tenten's hips, she took a firm hold of the other kunoichi's ass and went to town on her second best friend's sex. Slowly the pink haired ninja licked from the very bottom of Tenten's cunt down, takes her tongue down to the vaginal entrance and inside while twirling the tip of the tongue inside, and back out and down towards the clitoris, then pushing the nub in with the flat of her oral tool, casing the black haired kunoichi to shudder and moan involuntarily.

Tenten had to stop her assault on Sakura's sex organ to catch her breath and say, "Damn girl, have you had practice at eating pussy before?"

Pushing Tenten's hips up so she could speak, "No, not really. I'm just doing what comes to my mind and if I would like it done to me. Why am I that bad?"

"O my god! Are you serious Sakura? You have never had sex with anyone? My god pinkie we are twenty-two!" Tenten exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, but I wanted to save myself for that special someone, you know?" Sakura asked dis heartedly.

"Well Sakura, I'll give you this, you do have conviction if you were willing to wait that long." Tenten said so as to improve Sakura's mood, witch worked.

"Thank you. Can we please continue now Tenten, I really like what we were doing, and what is this called anyway?" Sakura asked.

"What we are doing is called lesbian sex and the position is called the 69 position." Tenten answered. As Sakura and Tenten continued having sex they did not notice the high pitched scream.

"Whatever." Naruto and Kiba grumbled at the same time.

As everyone split into the teams they were assigned to and left, not much talking was said between the two rival ninja while they did the perimeter check and lying of booby-traps. Just as the sole remaining Uzumaki and next to last Uchiah ninjas are nearly done scouting and setting traps, they come across some enemy Shinobi getting some water. As Naruto signals Sasuke, they both come together to form a plan of attack.

Whispering Naruto suggests, "Sasuke if you circle around and take them from the north and make a few clones to cover the east side, I'll stay here and make a few of my own clones to cover the west side, then we make a circle and dive on top of them and make them surrender, take them prisoner, and send a few hundred clones with them back to the village for interrogation."

"Naruto, that is a stupid idea, they must be at least twenty-five to thirty year Shinobi, and there is no way they would surrender to just two five year Shinobi with about sixty-five clones all together. I say we keep your idea of staying to the trees as long as possible and the clone surrounding, but instead, we ambush them with our distance Justus." Sasuke countered.

"O yea that makes since, okay let's do that, then after about 3 minutes we both charge down and attack while our clones continue their distance attack." Naruto counter offered hotheadedly.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed.

As they split up and summoned their clones and spread them out to get ready for the attack, they were surprised to notice that the ninja they thought were the enemy was actually, fellow leaf ninja. Quickly, Sasuke got Naruto's attention and let him know they were allies, as both dispelled their clones and jumped down to let them know what was happening, and to advise them to head back to town, they were not expecting what happened next.

Sasuke, noticing the faint shimmer with his Sharingan yelled to Naruto, "Naruto, get away quickly, it's a trap!" but it was too late, as Naruto had jumped down a full five seconds faster than Sasuke and got attacked

In a matter of moments the rouge mist ninja under the leadership of Orochimaru, grabbed Naruto, and held him at kunai point. "Come here you stupid leaf ninja, we have your friend and will kill him if you do anything stupid, got that." The largest ninja said.

"Don't listen to them Sasuke, just kill them and don't worry about me okay." Naruto shouted.

As Sasuke was trying to think of something to do so as to save Naruto, and either kill or capture the rouge ninja, no one noticed the figure a meter away move. Without knowing what she was doing, the mist ninja holding Naruto still with a kunai at his throat, sliced his neck and shortly after wards had a shuriken sticking out of the back of her neck as she fell over, with her comrades following suit shortly afterwards. In a flash of blazing rustic orange light, Naruto fell to his side and was completely healed, not knowing that the Nine-tailed Fox just gave her life to save Naruto. After twenty minutes, Naruto came about and saw Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Shino all standing around him, with the unknown figure not that far away.

"What are yawl doing standing around me?" Naruto moaned in a soft lilty voice. Noticing this, Naruto's eyes opened wide and immediately moved towards the stream to see his reflection, only to see a flawless feminine face, with long blonde hair looking back.

"Naruto, is that you?" Kiba asked. Akamaru slowly walked up to the strange but familiar looking girl and sniffed, recognizing Naruto's sent immediately, he started to lick her face all over.

"Akamaru stop boy please. And yes it's me you stupid human mutt!" Naruto snapped.

"Hay, hay, hay no need to get snappy at me Naruto, I was just wondering if it was you, since you're a girl you know. By the way, are you using your 'sexy no jutsu'?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Hell no Kiba! Why the hell would I use my 'sexy no jutsu' in a fucking fight huh?" Naruto yelled. "All right forget I even asked sheesh." Kiba said exasperated.

"Whatever, I have to take a fucking piss, can you guys please move?" Naruto asked.

As they moved and Naruto stood up, her pants immediately fell down, a few seconds later so did her boxers. At that moment all the guys went flying one meter in the air and one and a half meters back, even Akamaru did three rolls backwards head over heels, with blood acting as the rockets as they saw Naruto's flat pussy with three streaks of blond pubic hair meeting at her clitoris, and going up about two centimeters up and spreading out gradually spread out to a centimeter at the top. Screeching at the top of her lunges at the site of a cunt, instead of her twenty-six centimeter long and sixteen centimeter thick dick, when fully erect, fell backwards, passed out again. Acting as if nothing strange happened, the unknown figure summoned shadow clones and grabbed the six male ninja and one ninja dog, and headed towards their camp, while the original pulled Naruto's boxers and cargo pants back up, then picked up the now unctuous kunoichi. After all seven leaf ninja and one leaf ninja dog were safely back at camp and awake; the unknown ninja introduced his self.

"Hello, I think I should introduce myself, seeing as how I had no choice but to make myself known in order to try and save Naruto," the ninja said, "I go by the code name _'Bane'_."

"How the hell do you know who I am, but we have no fucking idea who you are _Bane_?" Naruto said with a massive amount of sarcasm and anger.

"Naruto, you could at least be nice to him, as you are still alive because of him. Thank you Bane, for trying to save Naruto." Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura. As for answering your question Naruto on how I know all of yawl's names, I work for a secret organization that was made to protect those that had the tailed beasts sealed inside of them; however, we are never supposed to let the person know we are there, unless there is no other way if the person is in danger. As a way to help protect the person we are supposed to know any and every one they associate with. That is how I know every one's name in this camp and every one back in the Hidden Leaf Village." Bane answered.

"Well thank you very much you fucking bastard, you made me a fucking kunoichi!" Naruto yelled at the top of her lunges.

"Naruto! Seriously, shut the fuck up before we tie you up and put you in a hole with Kiba standing guard." Sakura shouted back.

"That won't be necessary Sakura; Naruto is only acting like this because she isn't quite use to her new body yet. I won't hold her anger against her," Bane stated, "on a side note, I made a few clones and sent them out to find the remaining rouge ninja in the forest, and bring them straight to the Hokage and word saying the village is safe, but there is a serious problem, don't worry; the leaders of each village are supposed to know we are there, and to grab the very best physician, as well as her kunoichi that is keeping an eye on you Naruto."

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked the doctor, after trying and failing miserably with a jutsu to try and change Naruto's gender back to that of a male.

Yea I'm fine, but I'm still a girl, can't you do anything doc?" Naruto begged.

"Sorry, that was my last jutsu I could think of. I'll run tests now to see if the transformation is permanent or not, and to see if your reproductive organs are fully functional." The doctor answered.

As the physician left the room, Lady Tsunade closed and locked the door, and proceeded to ask, "So Bane, do you think there is any way to change her back?"

"No, I don't think there is any way to change Naruto back to the way she was. This has happened once before, after we tried everything we could possibly think of, the Tailed Protection Organization determined that it was impossible to change a tailed container back to normal after the tailed beast has died and its DNA bonds with its host," answered Bane, "sorry kiddo, looks like you're stuck like this. Look at the bright side, Kakashi Hatake will no longer be your sensei."

"Huh, I though once our sensei was chosen no one except the Hokage could change them?" Naruto asked very confused.

"That's true, but the guardian of the host of a tailed beast can change their assigned targets sensei if they so choose." Tsunade answered for Bane.

"So who is my sensei now?" Naruto asked still confused.

"The proper question is 'who they are' not "who is'," Bane answered, "Why don't we let them in instead of talking about them."

As Bane nodded towards Tsunade, she unlocked the door and stepped out only to have Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi walk in and close and lock the door behind them. "You two!" Naruto said in shock.

"I broke protocol and let Anko know I was here, seeing as how she was asked by Tsunade to keep an eye on you as well," Bane explained, "I told her she could tell only one other kunoichi if she so choose to, in case something like this happened."

"And seeing as how I'm more of a tomboy ninja, I decided to rope in Kurenai here to help teach you the basic kunoichi feminine qualities." Anko explained Kurinai's involvement.

"Don't feel too bad Naruto, I'm still just as confused as you are okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Okay, thank you both and you to Bane." Naruto said more calmly.

"One other thing Naruto," Bane announced, "I'm sorry to say this but we do need to change your name, standard procedure I'm afraid."

"What! No fucking way! I just lost my fucking twenty-six centimeter long and sixteen centimeter wide dick, no way am I going to lose my name as well!" Naruto yelled, causing all the females both in the room and within shouting distance of the room to fly up about half a meter off the ground and back about seven tenths of a meter with two jets of blood shooting out of their noses, and the entire male's, except for Bane, to fall backwards with their jaw open wide.

"Sorry Naruto, it's our policy, but don't worry too much, you don't have to be too creative about it, just have to change you first and middle name. How about this, 'Naruko Naruto Uzumaki'?" Bane asked.

"Okay," Naruko mumbled grudgingly, "at least I still keep my name, somewhat."

"Okay then, it's settled, you are moving in with me Naruto!" Anko exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Naruko asked confused.

"That's right, you will now live with Anko here, and take lessons from both of them, hang on," Bane said as he walked to the door, unlocked it, and waved to someone outside, then stepped out of the way, and in walked Jiraiya, "Naruko this will be your special jutsu sensei, his name is Jiraiya, and he is a Toad Sage, and is highly respected, however he does need a good beating from time to time to remind him that certain women are off limits, so feel free to give it to him if he does ogle and scribble in a note book, okay?"

"What the hell Bane! Already setting me up to end up in the hospital every day? I mean look at her! Just changed into a girl and not even use to the hormones, she is a ticking time bomb right now!" Jiraiya exclaimed a little nervously.

"And that is why both Anko and Kurenai will be with her at all times until they decide she is stable enough to be without them." Bane answered with a knowing smile on his face.

As Jiraiya walked to a wall and pounded his head into it saying, "Why me? Why the hell do I get stuck with the life threatening assignments?"

"Because, you're just that lucky Jiraiya." Anko said.

As Naruko, Anko, Kurenai, Jiraiya and Bane left the hospital room Sakura, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga stood waiting for them in the hallway. "So this is the new girl that needs fashion advise huh," Ino stated bluntly, "no wonder you got the five of us to help sir, always knew Naruto would need at least one of us to help him with his clothes, never thought it would take a permanent gender swap to make it happen though."

As Naruko started to cry, both Sakura and Hinata slapped Ino upside the head for being so rude, while Anko and Kurenai both gave Ino the death glare. "Sorry, sorry just thought I would try to joke around and try to lighten the mood. I'm really sorry Naruto; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ino apologized while rubbing the back of her head since Hinata did a chakra slap.

"Thank you Sakura and Hinata, but I knew what Ino was trying to do and I wanted to scare her a little bit, I didn't think either of you would hit her. I'm the one that should be apologizing Ino." Naruko said half laughing, causing all the others, except Ino, to laugh as well.

As the six kunoichi walked into the 'Battling Kunoichi' clothing store, Naruko was shocked that right at the front were panties. "No wonder there are no windows and the doors are blacked out! Every guy that walked by this place would pass out with a good sized puddle of blood around them." Naruko exclaimed.

"As well as chakra infused in the walls, and sound proofing insulation for first timers like you, and other certain kunoichi that enter here." Anko said, winking at Kurenai secretly.

"Took them a week to start the project of guy proofing the place though," Kurenai stated, winking back at Anko, as both knew the real reason why it was done, "okay, listen up girls, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, take Naruto around to find new cloths that fit. Naruto you just get to pick the color scheme, got that?"

"What! You mean they get to pick my clothing style!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yes," Anko answered bluntly, "Kurenai and I need to get some new clothes, seeing as how ours got messed up in our last sparing session." Naruko just standing there with a defiant look on her face was helpless as the three girls drug her to each clothing rack to get her new cloths.

"Okay Naruto what is the color scheme?" Ino asked.

"Orange and black you stupid blonde." Naruko said hotheadedly.

"Yea like that will ever happen you dumb blonde." Ino shot back.

"Fine just make sure it has orange in it, and I'll see if I like it okay?" Naruko answered a little more calmly.

"How about these?" Hinata asked holding up an orange thong.

"What the hell are those supposed to do? There's next to no material!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Those are for the more flexible kunoichi, for use during battle, and those are the brand new shipment we just got in that are actually chakra infused to both hide the pussie from prying eyes, and protect against possible raping by giving a mass amount of energy to the hands when you move your body a specific way." A salesclerk answered walking up to the four ninjas.

"Really? I read about these in the special kunoichi only magazine! Do you have any for a kunoichi with a bubble butt in purple?" Ino asked.

"How about pink?" Sakura asked as well.

"Any navy blue one's" Hinata chimed as well.

"Why yes we do. If all of you will go to dressing room 2 and strip and wait, I will bring them right to you," the salesclerk answered.

"Oh hell no. there is no fucking way I am going to be in the same room as three other naked women, waiting on another woman to join us!" Naruko shouted, causing no distraction at all.

"Well you could always join us if you want Naruto." Anko said as she and Kurenai walked up on the four young kunoichi looking at the new and improved combat thong, while both were hold a small pile of clothes in their arms.

"Oo, are those the brand new combat thongs? Ma'am is my order of those in yet, along with my special order of kunoichi bandages? My name is Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai asked the young saleswoman.

"I will have to check the log books, but there should be no reason why they aren't." The young salesclerk answered smiling.

"Come on Naruto, let's go find you some clothes and let these three argue over their own sense of style," Anko said playfully, "don't forget to get Naruto here some panties and thongs as well as bandages, okay girls?" As Naruko, Anko and Kurenai walked around the store picking out outfits for Naruko, they ran into Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter, Hana Inuzuka, as both looked at Anko and Kurenai they shortly noticed the new girl that looked vaguely noticeable.

"Hello miss, my name is Tsume Inuzuka and this here is my daughter, Hana Inuzuka, welcome to the Village Hidden in The Leaves, and you are?" Tsume welcomed Naruko.

"Hay Tsume how's it going?" Naruko answered quickly without thinking, causing both Anko and Kurenai to drop the clothes they were holding and slap their foreheads, while Tsume and Hana recognized the voice in an instant.

As both Tsume and Hana dropped their own pile of clothes and grabbed ahold of Naruko's arms to drag her out of the store with Tsume saying, "Naruto you perverted little punk! How dare you manage to get past the chakra alarms and spy on all of us kunoichi in our most privet of places?"

"Wait a second mom, how is it possible that Naruto was able to get through the chakra shield anyway?" Hana asked confused, but still not loosening up on Naruko's arm.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that Hana? I guess I will just take the problem up with the fucking owner." Tsume said angrily.

"Think about it first mom. The chakra shield is brand new and has proven to work, I mean come on mom, it keeps Jiraiya and Kakashi out twenty-four seven. If it is still able to keep them out, then how is Naruto in here?" Hana asked her mother a bit more forcefully, slowing down to come to a stop at the same time.

As Tsume comes to a stop as well, she asks herself the same question with a ponderous look on her face, and says, "Okay maybe you are right Hana, it should be impossible for Naruto to be in here, even if he is using his 'sexy no jutsu'."

At that exact moment Naruko uses her sunshin unknowingly, to get out of the grasp of the Inuzuka women, appearing on one of the metal beams at the roof of the store, far too high a jump for a regular ninja jump, huddling up in a ball and crying due to the harsh treatment of her supposed friends. Sobbing to herself, Naruko asks, "Why, why did this happen to me? Why was I turned into a kunoichi, and all my friends in the village think that I am just using my 'sexy no jutsu' again? I haven't even used that jutsu in nine years for crying out loud."

Meanwhile, underneath Naruko, Anko and Kurenai finally catch up to Tsume and Hana looking back and forth between their selves and at the beam where Naruko is. "Tsume you fucking half blind bitch, before you and Hana started dragging Naruto off, we were trying to tell you something happened to him to turn him into a woman permanently!" Anko shouted while storming up to the pair of dumbfounded women, readying a snake summoning jutsu.

"Anko, don't do that here! You know the rules as well as everyone else. No combat jutsu what so ever." Kurenai warned Anko at the last possible second.

"Fine, Tsume you better be thankful to Kurenai here for saving your life!" Anko stated with a savage amount of fury. Noticing the look on their faces Anko begins to get a little curious as well, "Wait, where the hell did Naruto go?"

As both Tsume and Hana pointed up, Anko and Kurenai looked up as well. Not seeing anything at first, they both ask where to look, as Hana points to where Naruko had sunshined; Anko tries to jump up to her to try and console the emotionally distraught girl, and failed miserably, falling on her butt not even half way there. Kurenai noticing how far up Naruko really is asked, "How did she get up there Tsume?"

"I-I-I have no idea, one moment we had a tight hold of her arms and the next moment she is gone. I have never seen anything like it. She just, she just disappeared without leaving a trace and the next thing we know, we hear crying above us." Tsume answered Kurenai incredulously.

"What do you mean she just disappeared out of your hands while griping her arms?" Anko asked after getting up off the ground.

"I mean she just disappeared without using the 'substitution jutsu', or the regular ninja jump." Tsume answered, still looking up at Naruko.

"Naruto can you come down off that beam please? Tsume and Hana didn't know what happened to you. Please Naruto, please come down off that beam and talk to us?" Kurenai begged.

"Why the hell should I? Everyone thinks that I am just a fucking immature pervert. Why don't I just leave this village altogether and try and find someplace that no one knows me huh?" Naruko sobbed back down.

Noticing the commotion Sakura, Ino and Hinata walk up to the four kunoichi looking up and trying to get Naruko back down on the ground.

Hearing Naruko's question Sakura answers, "Because if you did Naruto, everyone would miss you, even me." Hearing Sakura answer her, Naruko immediately stops crying and looks down at Sakura with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you serous Sakura? Would you really miss me if I left?" Naruko asked. "Of course I would you dope. Everyone in the village would miss your loud, boisterous attitude Naruto. If anyone would be credited for giving this village life, it would definably be you." Sakura answered back, and then it hits her, Hinata as well, where her words were coming from.

"R-really Sakura? You think that is true about me pretty much giving the village life?" Naruko asked, feeling a lot better-and something else, but not understanding it.

"Yes I do Naruto, a-and I love you." Sakura said, blushing like she was when Tenten had her get out of the water naked back at the temporary camp in the Forest of Death. Hearing Sakura saying that she loved her, Naruko leans back and thinks about what she said, and her own feeling towards Sakura. After a few minutes of thinking, Naruko realizes that she loves Sakura back. Hinata however, upon hear Sakura admit that she loves her Naruto, immediately feels her heart break, and very slowly walks away unnoticed towards the cash register to buy her new clothes and leave.

After about another two or three long stressful minute, Sakura, Ino, Tsume, Hana, Anko and Kurenai hear Naruko ask, "Sakura, how can you prove to me that you really love me, and not just saying that you do to get me down and to stay in the village?"

"Well, why don't you come down here and I will show you Naruto." Sakura answered Naruko coyly. "I-I don't want to come down as long as Tsume and Hana are mad at me." Naruko called back down, still a little scared of the two Inuzukas.

"Naruto, we are sorry for the way we acted, we just thought you were using your 'sexy no jutsu' and got really pissed without thinking it through." Tsume yelled up to Naruko apologetically.

"For real Naruto we are sorry." Hana added.

"I still don't believe either of you." Naruko answered back.

"Look, Naruto, if it helps, I'll carry through with what my husband was too dumb to do while he was alive, all you have to do is come down from there." Tsume said as she also tried to persuade Naruko back down.

"Naruto, if you come down from there I'll will help you find new clothes, instead of shopping with the five kunoichi you came in here with, I'll even help you put the clothes on." Hana tried to also persuade Naruko down.

"Why did both of you think I was using my 'sexy no jutsu' then? I haven't used that jutsu in over nine years now." Naruko asked with a tad bit of resentment in her voice.

Realizing what will happen if Naruko takes Hana's offer Sakura's inner self rears up and yells through Sakura's mouth, "Fuck you Hana, Naruto is mine you damned bitch mutt."

Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Naruko, Ino and Hana all look at Sakura with shocked expressions on their faces. However, Tsume and Hana recover quickly from Sakura's statement, with Hana starting to get super pissed at Sakura, but Tsume getting her daughters attention before she could say anything and says, "Hana stop and think for a second, you encroached on her mate after she clearly stated her affections. In my opinion, she called you for what you were acting like."

"I guess your right mother," Hana sighed, "it's just that I really wanted to taste the new pup I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings."

"I guess you still need to take more of the special environmental awareness training sessions then," Tsume said with a little eagerness in her voice, "and this time I will take part in it to make sure you take your training to heart this time"

As Tsume and Hana were talking their training over, Anko, Kurenai, Naruko, Sakura and Ino were still discussing Naruko's importance in the village and to Sakura specifically. "Come on down Naruto please so we can talk without killing our damn necks?" Anko asked.

"Fine but if anyone makes a move to grab me I am out of this store and village faster than your snakes can flick their tongues, got that Anko-san?" Naruko asked back.

"If anyone other than me makes a move towards you I'll have my snakes visit them at night for a personal visit that they won't ever forget." Anko answered.

"Just what we need Anko, women with paralyzed pointed nipples and clits walking all over the place." Kurenai joked with a look of lust in her eyes at the idea.

As Anko and Kurenai talked about their next foreplay plan, Ino and Sakura were still trying to get Naruko down from the beam. "Come on Naruto your being as stubborn as you were as a guy." Ino said.

"Okay I'm coming down now, remember keep Tsume, Hana and everyone else from trying to throw me out of here got that." Naruko reminded them all.

As Naruko jumped down from the beam a good fifty meters high, she landed gracefully in the middle of the seven kunoichi with her hair slowly falling around her face and shoulders all of them immediately shut up and was mesmerized by the beautiful site.

"Okay Sakura I trust you and I love you too."

Naruko stated. As Sakura ran up to Naruko to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Naruko turned her head towards Sakura in surprise and they ended up French kissing. As soon as Sakura noticed she was kissing Naruko's lips instead of her cheek she ever so slowly brought her tongue out and flicked Naruko's lips. Naruko, completely surprised open her lips out of an unconscious reaction and Sakura drove her tongue onward and wrapped it around Naruko's. Still surprised, Naruko started tongue dueling with Sakura and both of them started moaning, again drawing the attention of no other shoppers other than the five kunoichi around them. When Sakura started to withdraw her tongue Naruko chased after it and got to taste Sakura's mouth and found that she loved it. Shortly after repeating everything in Sakura's mouth, Naruko pulled away a little bit and said, "Oh my god Sakura, I fucking loved that!"

"I so happy Naruko because I loved it as well. You know, after we get done shopping, we could go to you new place and have some fun." Sakura said as seductively as possible.

"Sorry Sakura, but Naruko can't have any friends over without adult supervision until she has better control over her emotions, and that means sex with her girlfriend. Sorry." Anko stated.

"Anko you bitch! It's not like I was going to fuck Sakura! Come on I'm I girl now so I have nothing to shove up here damned pussie!" Naruko shouted a bit angrily.

"Actually Naruto, we girls can get something that does a pretty damned good job of mimicking that." Anko said teasingly.

As Naruko, Sakura, Ino and Hana all shot sixty-one centimeters up and ninety-one centimeters back rolling head over heels three times after landing, with Anko, Kurenai and Tsume laughing their heads off. After the five women recovered they all jumped Anko and pummeled her till the other two senseis finally pulled them off her.

"Bitches!" Anko yelled at both Kurenai and Tsume both of whom were laughing. "Five fucking minutes! Yawl finally started pulling them off me after five god damned fucking minutes!"

"What you deserved it after your comment." Kurenai laughed.

"Okay, okay let's get our shopping done and settle this somewhere else." Tsume reasoned after she finally got her laughter under control.

"Fine. Sakura, Ino Kurenai can yawl help me get my new clothes?" Naruko asked a bit shyly.

"Sure Naruto!" All of them answered at the same time.

After two and a half hours the seven kunoichi walked out after getting Naruko a closet fool of clothes and then new clothes for the rest of them. On the way to Anko's place Naruko and Sakura kept to the back of the group so as to keep kissing one another. Upon arrival, all of them except Anko and Kurenai went wide eyed at the sheer size of the house, being the size of Hokage Mansion but with the ground floor completely open for kunoichi training and other stuff.

"Oh my god Anko! Why do you stay in a fucking small apartment if you have this to live in?!" Naruko exclaimed in a state of shock.

"Well I do like some things to be small." Anko said a bit coyly.

"Oh shut the hell up." Naruko said little bit annoyed with a dribble of blood coming from her nose.

"Then what's the blood for then, huh girly?" Kurenai questioned teasingly.

"Oh go fuck someone Kurenai!" Naruko screamed.

"I would, but you're both taken and off limits for now." Kurenai answered seductively.

With that Naruko, Sakura and Ino all went two meters up and three meters back with a nose bleed rocket. At the same time both Anko and Kurenai fell over laughing and crying. After about three minutes, the three young women recovered and summoned shadow clones and proceeded to pound both Kurenai and Anko to black and blue punching bags.

"Bitches." Both bruised kunoichi mumbled.


	2. continued

A/N) I don't own anything in this story except for Bane and the store. If you don't like lesbianism then go some where else.. i will let every 1 no when i have deemed the story finished okay.

Laughing, Ino, Sakura and Naruko walked into the training floor room of Anko's estate. When they got to the other side the laughter had died down to just random giggles, finally being snuffed out as they climbed the stair case into the den.

As Anko and Kurenai caught up to them, Anko said, "So? What do you girlies think about my house hmm?"

Standing there slack jawed, it was Naruko who got her senses back the quickest, "Anko you bitch, why did you always take us to that run down crappy apartment if you have this fucking huge thing to always live in huh? And don't give any answers that relate to sex you fucking serpent."

"Well you don't have to be so rude Naruto. I took everyone there because it would have gone against orders from Lady Tsunade if anyone besides my helper for you to know if I had this place." Anko answered a bit miffed at Naruko's serpent comment.

"And your orders now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you three are here right? So what do you think that means?" Anko asked back.

"Let me get this straight. You have a fucking Hokage sized mansion, but you couldn't use it due to orders, so you go and get the cheapest, smallest, crappiest and most rundown apartment you could find?" Ino asked as she was the last to recover.

"Yes." Anko answered.

With that answer all three women jumped Anko and proceeded to pound her again. As Kurenai was trying to get all three off of Anko again, they suddenly jumped and spread out frantically as Anko had used her snakes to scare them off her.

"Better, now then, you two girlies stay here with Kurenai while I take Naruto to her new room." Anko stated as she grabbed Naruko's wrist and led her towards the bedrooms.

As the two kunoichi walked down the immaculately decorated hallway, Naruko noticed that there were numerous statues and paintings of snakes in combat. Getting a little nervous of all the statues and paintings, Naruko held tightly to Anko's arm. Noticing this, Anko took the chance and massages Naruko's labia lips, earning a high pitched shriek and a punch to the gut. After finding her breath again, Anko looked over at Naruko with a small dribble of blood and a pissed of look on her face.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing Anko-san?!" Naruko yelled.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you put my hand that close to a cunt huh?" Anko questioned back, whipping blood from her mouth that she had spit up.

"I was fucking scared you snake bitch, it was a signal for you to console me not fucking feel me up you pervert!" Naruko yelled.

"Oh it was a signal all right! A signal I interpreted as a go ahead to have some fun and tease you!" Anko yelled.

An idea quickly popped into Naruko's head and she immediately acted on it. Slowly and sexily walking up to Anko, she grabbed the older kunoichi by her size 'C' breasts and slowly draws her in for a kiss while kneading them. Needless to say, Anko was starting to get vary damp and a trickle of blood ran down her nose until Naruko came to a stop mere centimeters from her ear and said as breathlessly as she could, "Fooled you Anko-chan." Laughing, Naruko backed up and bumped her bedroom door open and fell back on her rump.

This caused Anko to laugh at Naruko and say, "You're lucky we are at your room Naruto, I would have loved to have my snakes roam free all over your body while I dragged you to here."

As the newly transformed kunoichi gawked at the sheer size of the room. Noticing that it was completely bare except for a two hundred seventy-four centimeters long and one hundred ninety-eight centimeters wide bed and a cube of boxes five high, five wide and five deep. She turned and looked at Anko with a quizzical expression on her face.

Seeing this Anko smirked and said, "It's your room after all, you decorate it. Why don't you unpack tomorrow and figure out where you want to put everything and join all of us in the living room and relax for the rest of the day hmm?"  
Nodding, Naruko followed Anko back into the den and sat down between Sakura and Ino and Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruko's hand and laid her head down onto her neck. Unconsciously Naruko tilted her own head on top of Sakura's and gently squeezed Ino's hand. Sensing the squeeze, Ino moved Naruko's hand into her lap and rotated her hand so Naruko's was on top and placed her other hand on top, encasing the kunoichi's left hand.  
As both Anko and Kurenai noticed the three girls, they smirked and winked at each other. "So, Naruko, since you have had the most troubled day, you get to pick tonight's movie." Anko stated.

"Where are the movies at Anko-san?" Naruko asked.

"In the closet behind the TV." Kurenai answered.

As Naruko walked into the closet, she dropped her bottom jaw yet again. With the room being four meter deep, five meters wide and ten meters high and shelve from top to bottom filled with movies just strewn about in no order what so ever. After about five minutes of looking, Naruko came back with 'The Princess Bride'.

"Oh nice Naruko, its been a while since I have seen that, and I think it's the perfect time to watch it now that I think about it." Kurenai said.  
After Naruko put the DVD in and sat back down with her head on top of Sakura's, with Sakura's on her shoulder, and Ino cupping her hand in her lap while her head was on Naruko's other shoulder. Anko pressed play in the menu and both her and Kurenai snuggled into each other. As the movie progressed Anko and Kurenai where having a hard time concentrating as both were teasing each other trying to see who would crack first and leave the room to finish. While Sakura, Naruko and Ino where oblivious to the two older kunoichi and their antics, they were having their own problems concentrating as the three where falling asleep. When the movie was over Anko made two shadow clones to take Sakura and Ino home, while she and Kurenai both carried the unconscious girl to a spare room other than hers or Anko's. Five minutes after the two kunoichi left, Naruko sifter to where she was sitting in her knees and started to glow a rustic orange while the mattress space immediately in front of her suddenly depressed as if a body lay on it. As Naruko moved her hands over the top of the depression, chakra flowed from her hands and into an ethereal body. After another forty-five minutes, the golden haired kunoichi fell back sprawling all over the covers, never waking from the experience.

After the two older kunoichi made it back to the training floor, Anko and Kurenai decided to engage in some late night sparing to wine down from the energetic day they had helping Naruko. They started with just a few simple jutsus and hand-to-hand combat. After about fifty minutes of sparing Anko decided to try out a new jutsu she had been working on. Taking her time sparing with Kurenai, she sent out her 'snake rape no jutsu' behind Kurenai and had them wrap around her body. After ripping all her clothes off of her slender and sexy body, she then striped all her clothes of and created the remote snakes and guided them over her body using her chakra as a track for them to fallow. As she got them to her inch long nipples, she had them bit each one and inject the paralysis poison that stays in the area it is injected at. As she had the snakes suckling on each tit she had another snake increase in size and bit her clit with the special poison as well, then glide in and out of her hot, moist love cavern. As she was starting to moan, she could her Kurenai panting for air. After seven minutes of pleasuring herself and rapping Kurenai, she then had the two final snake go to their spots, one at the mouth forcing its way down the through tasting like cherries, and the other to the ass hole. As the serpent at the ass shrank to easily glide in, it immediately increased to the size of eighteen centimeters at the head and fifteen centimeters after that and thirty-three centimeters long. As all five snakes settled into position, the snakes that where gliding in and out of their respective holes began to increase their speed to sixteen kilometers an hour, and the two snakes that where sucking suddenly created a vacuum seal and sucked out all the milk in each breast. After another three hours and sixteen earth shuddering orgasms from each ninja, the snakes in the mouths and anal passages disappeared after releasing a substance known only to Anko inside of them. When the serpent Shinobi could finally talk, she asked Kurenai, "So do you want your own milk and cum, or do you want mine?"

"Switch!" The queen of Genjutsu gasped out.

As the three snakes swapped and proceeded to slide their head just inside the lips and teeth, they emptied their contents. When all was said and done and both kunoichi drank the cum and breast milk with out loosing a drop, they helped each other up and limped, holding each other as well, to Anko's room and immediately passed out with both bodies pressed against the others and lips mere centimeters from the other.


End file.
